Revenge is Sweet
by MoonRose91
Summary: Plot Bunny from Handful of Silence - Because if there was one thing the Black Forest lot learned in Iraq, it was not to dare pick on 'that nut-case pilot', 'cause if Face was in the vicinity, he'd find a way to make them pay for it
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge is Sweet**

A/N – I blame Handful of Silence. No, really. This came from Handful of Silence's story Four Times & 1. I don't remember exactly how it was written right now (could probably look it up, but needs to focus on writing. Otherwise, trust me, I'd go look it up).

Warnings: There is reference to the abusing of electroshock treatment, so if that upsets you, I'd leave (it upsets me too, because people should NOT torment those that have been entrusted into their care! That is ABUSE *bleepers*! You do NOT abuse people! OR animals! NO! That is sick, twisted, and WRONG! ...I've finished the rant). It is also pre-slash, or bromance, or whatever. But, as this is stemmed from Handful of Silence's story (technically, I never would have written it otherwise), it is officially a pre-slash.

**Part I – Words Hurt**

Face had promised Murdock he would _not_ try and kill the Black Forest frat boys in public. He promised and he liked to keep his promises. Said frat boys were _not_ making it easy to keep this promise however.

As usual, they had singled out Murdock for their tormenting. They weren't complete idiots (unfortunately), as they never went after B.A. or Hannibal…or Face, but only _after_ he had made it absolutely _impossible_ for them to have any whoopee. And Face could do it.

So, that left Murdock. Murdock who, out of the entire team, was the one who had done the least amount of damage to their egos…possibly. Well, he never went out of his way to annoy them. He was too nice, really.

However, this just made them single him out more. At first, they had gone low in the scale of painful things to say. Mostly calling him crazy and a crack-pot, various things like that that Murdock had actually laughed out.

Pike, however, was not the average frat boy. He had seen Murdock's slight freak out when a generator had gone out, sending electricity up. So, he aimed for where Murdock would _not_ just shrug it off.

Face didn't know why Murdock was so freaked out by electricity or getting shocked. Sometimes he didn't mind it, he told Face just as much. But his eyes would kind of go dark and he said, it was when he wasn't expecting it he had issues.

Pike could do a very good imitation of electricity bugging.

And Murdock stopped laughing, and Face found it _very_ hard not to kill Pike right then and there. In fact, it took all of his self-control not to start a fight right then and there. Which lead him to repeating the promise over and over in his head while he made his way over to Murdock, unfortunately slowly so he wouldn't _kill_ them.

They had all gotten in the game and Murdock was obviously not…happy with it at the moment. His fingers were twitching and Pike continued along, seeing something that finally got to Murdock.

"Ya know, I've heard they got this knew electroshock treatment that gives you a little seizure. Imagine if someone put too much juice into _that_, huh Mur-dock?" Pike tormented and Face pushed himself between Murdock and Pike, facing Murdock.

"You ready to go buddy?" Face stated, sounding _much_ calmer then he felt.

Murdock just nodded eagerly and Face wrapped a protective arm around Murdock's shoulders, carefully leading him toward the door. He walked away calmly and then Pike threw out, "Maybe when Hannibal finally gets tired of having such a kooky pilot, that will be your new experimental treatment in the nuthouse!"

Murdock's entire body tensed and Face was already arguing it, "Don't listen to Pike. Hannibal would _never_ give you up! You are the best damn pilot he's ever had. Want to go ask him yourself? Has he ever made you take the pills that make you sick?"

He steered Murdock to where their camp was and he helped him settle into the bed. Once out of earshot of the frat boys, Murdock had collapsed, He was shaking and close to tears, and his dam just broke when they got to the safety of his tent.

Face was used to the occasional shut-down of Murdock. He was the one who could best help him through (though there was a couple of times it had been Hannibal because Face was a bit indisposed by being in unconscious) and right now he knew Murdock could not be left alone. Face would tell Hannibal about the…incident once Murdock was calm. Hopefully, that would be tomorrow. If not, the window for revenge would slowly begin to close.

And Face was going to get revenge on those guys for hurting his Murdock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Part II**

Murdock was back to his semi-usual self, though he kept _very_ close to camp or one of the other members of the team. Right now, he was with B.A., annoying him, but Face had been able to keep B.A. from getting too…violent. Actually, all he had to say was 'It was a bad night,' and B.A. restrained himself rather well, but he still yelled at Murdock who cackled a bit.

Now, to tell Hannibal. "Hey, Colonel?" he greeted, but nothing in his voice suggested that he was in his normal mood.

Face saw Hannibal immediately straightened and turned. "Come in Lieutenant," he stated and Face took a seat.

Normally, he would be out tanning. The explanation he gave B.A. was to prevent B.A. from going and killing Pike or any of the other frat boys. Face sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Last night, Murdock and I went to the bar. Mostly because he was a bit jittery and I wanted to check-out this new Lieutenant that had come in. Anyway, I had left him at the bar, mostly to just chat her up, when…._Black Forest_, those bastards, started to pick on Murdock. I promised not to get violent.

"He hates it when I get into fights with them. So, I foolishly promised. Murdock, like usual was tossing off his comments back. He really doesn't get upset by being called insane and such, not anymore. Anyway, Pike suddenly made this electric noise and Murdock just went stock still. It escalated from there. I got him out but…he crashed and burned. He was really upset by that and sir…I really, really, want them to learn to _never_ pick on Murdock again. However, as I was the only one there, I would like it to just be up to me," Face explained.

Hannibal listened and suddenly picked up a book. A book on Gandhi. "As I haven't heard anything about your need for revenge, I really cant stop you Lieutenant," Hannibal stated.

Face grinned. "Thank you, sir."

"For what?"

However, the fact Hannibal was really gripping that book too tightly, and his eyes weren't moving, Face could tell Hannibal wanted to just beat them up the old fashioned way. Face wanted to as well, but he had promised.

Curse his honor.

Face stood up and moved to leave when Hannibal stopped him with a simple, "Face?"

"Yes Hannibal?" the con artist answered, turning to face his CO.

"Off the record, give those bastards hell from all of us," Hannibal stated, a touch of his brogue coming through.

Face was suddenly very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of any of Hannibal's fury. He had seen the man angry before. He really, really, didn't want to be on the receiving end of that rage…ever. It was frightening enough being to the side. Face repressed a shudder and walked out, heading straight to Supply. Oh, he was going to need some supplies all right. Specifically, the Black Forest's supplies…and some itching powder and maybe some napalm.

Oh, yes. Revenge would be sweet. And Face would savor every moment of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge is Sweet**

A/N – Final part. Originally, it was going to be a two-shot, but I decided against it. Maybe if I get another Plot Bunny from a certain somebody, I'll write more of this pair in the little universe that is entirely that somebody's creation (okay, maybe not entirely, but eh).

**Part III**

Face sat back in his lawn chair where he was "tanning" and got ready for the show. He had angled to a new place and Murdock had been all too happy to follow. It was a bit away from where B.A. could tinker, but he had come out as well. Both recognized that look; it was a look that Face got when he felt he was about to con someone out of everything they owned, plus some.

Murdock was singing some random show tune as he began to obliterate the meat. Not that any of them minded and Face grinned as he stared at the Black Forest's area. He smile widened as the first shouts started and Murdock looked up. Face settled back and watched as they fell out of their spots, not a single one outside of the group that tormented Murdock getting hit with the Prank to End All Pranks.

Itching powder laced their clothes, every single article of clothing plus boots. Every single one had been laced with itching powder and he was rather proud of it. He smirked a bit as he watched, though Pike's hit was, in Face's opinion, the best. Murdock had all but forgotten about the meat as he laughed loudly at their predicament, a few tents collapsing in.

All of Pike's clothing had been altered to be _very_ uncomfortable, except one set which was not only laced with itching powder, but some type of powdery mixture that streaked him a myriad of colors. Face sighed in satisfaction and watched as mayhem took over the Black Forest spot. Face then stood up and strolled over to Pike.

He grinned humorlessly, and looked at the other thing. "Ya know, I don't like it when people torment other people, but I _really_ don't like it when people do such a thing to my best buddy. Remember this incident Pike the next time you so much as _glance_ at Murdock with such intentions in your head," he warned lowly before he turned around and walked back.

Murdock was staring slack-jawed at Face as he sat back down, happily watching the destruction. "Face, you promised!" Murdock exclaimed and Face held up a finger.

"I only promised not to start any fights Murdock. I never promised not to get revenge on them for tormenting you," Face corrected.

B.A. growled and rolled up his sleeves, probably prepared to go over and pound them, when stopped by Hannibal. "Off the record, Face this is the most amazing set-up you've ever done. On the record, so long as they have nothing to trace back to us, they can't do anything, so you can't pound them B.A.," he stated and suddenly pulled out a cigar.

"I love it when a plan comes together," he added with a grin and Face nodded.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good one, considering."

Hannibal walked off, probably deciding that he didn't need to see the destruction. B.A. had gone over to mess with the motorcycle and once the excitement died down, Face helped Murdock relocate back to his usual place, even pulling his kiddie pool back to the spot it had been in for his feet.

He leaned back in his lawn chair and sighed, sipping his beer in contentment. "Hey, Facey?" Murdock stated, crouching next to him.

"Yes H.M.?"

"Thank you."

"What are "bestest buddies ever" for?"

Murdock grinned and then looked up at Face. "It was a good plan Facey."

Face just grinned.

/

It would take a couple more "incidents" for the Black Forest guys to leave Murdock alone. Apparently, the first one hadn't done it, but Face refused to let it _ever_ get that bad, ever again.

Face promised himself that.

And Templeton "Faceman" Peck didn't break his promises.


End file.
